Juntos
by Lee Ab Koi
Summary: Después de no verse tanto tiempo, un accidente hace que ellos se vuelvan a reencontrar...y esta vez para siempre. SasuSaku, espero que les guste. Espero reviews.


Hola de nuevo! Aca regreso con este pequeño fic SasuSaku…me inspiré mucho en el, y le puse todo mi esfuerzo, asi que les pido sean considerados. Espero que les guste.

"**Juntos" Fic SasuSaku**

Capítulo No.1: "En el corazón del bosque…"

La chica corría muy apurada por los pasillos del palacio del Hokage. Su rosado cabello se tambaleaba de un lado a otro y su respiración era agitada por el cansancio.

Se detuvo frente a una puerta grande y tocó dos veces…

-Adelante…-se escuchó la voz femenina de la ahora Hokage de Konoha.

-Ya estoy aquí, Tsunade-sama…-dijo la pelirosa andando algunos pasos mas, hasta detenerse a 1 centímetro del escritorio. Su rostro expresaba algo de sorpresa e intriga.

-Me ha llamado, maestra…?

-Sí, Haruno Sakura…

La chica enarcó las cejas de sorpresa y soltó sus hombros. Tsunade entrelazó sus manos y las posó frente a su rostro…

-Tengo una misión de rango "A" para ti…

El audible sonido de su saliva pasando por su garganta, estremeció la espalda de Sakura…

-Tendrás que entrar al bosque de las mil almas perdidas para poder llegar a la aldea de la cascada. Tu misión es llevar unas plantas medicinales hasta el templo Kushisaki y entregárselas a Kimiho Kushisaki…una antigua compañera mía…

Se quedó seria por un momento…y después, lentamente, suspiró…

-Mira, esta misión es sumamente peligrosa…en el bosque de las mil almas perdidas está prohibido entrar, porqué el que entra, ya no sale…pero es la única ruta rápida que se me para que llegues mas pronto allá…aceptas o no la misión?...- le dijo a la chica mirándola fijamente y con un semblante preocupado y angustiado.

-Sí, acepto la misión…-le dijo la pelirosada con mucha determinación transmitida en sus palabras. Estaba asustada…pero también incitada…

La sensei dejó ver una larga mueca y sus ojos brillaron por la sorpresa.

-Muy bien, esa es la actitud…partirás en 2 horas…te puedes retirar…-le ordenó parándose de su escritorio y pararse con su pose superior.

-Sí!- exclamó la chica quinceañera con su mano sobre su frente y la postura rígida.

-.-

Empacaba lentamente sus cosas. Guardó algunos sellos explosivos, 50 kunais, 10 bombas de humo, 100 shuriken y 2 antídotos contra veneno. Se paró frente al espejo y se miró por unos minutos. Se dio cuenta que su mirada ya no era la misma…y que su sonrisa ahora ya no era tan hermosa como antes. Sabía que ahora era diferente por fuera, pero que por dentro algo muy importante seguía siendo igual de intenso y enorme que hace 3 años. Sí…eran sus sentimientos hacía Sasuke los cuales aún no habían cesado de crecer con cada día que pasaba. A pesar de estar a miles de kilómetros de él, aún seguía amándolo a pesar de todo lo que pasó…ella estaba consciente de qué él no sentía nada especial hacía ella, nisiquiera quería estar cerca de ella…pero ella siempre estuvo junto a él, demostrándole tanto amor como su ser se lo permitía. Parecía tan tonta a su lado…siempre queriendo ser más que Sakura para él, peleándose con Ino por estar en su mismo equipo…y el que hacía? Simplemente la miraba con sus negros ojos azabaches, fríos y distantes, sin demostrarle ningún sentimiento mágico o especial…

Sollozó en silencio…y después se dejó caer en llanto.

Sus lágrimas corrían abundantes por sus mejillas, al tiempo que su dorso temblaba y se abrazaba a sí misma para no sentir el frío de su ausencia. Se cubrió el rostro con las manos y se dejó caer sobre el piso de mármol de su habitación.

-"Así es mejor llorar…sin nadie mirándome"- se dijo en mente mientras se descubría el rostro y se volvía a mirar al espejo. Ese rostro era el que veía todos los días frente a aquél espejo, que se había vuelto su único público al momento de dejar salir a flote lo mucho que tenía guardado. Se levantó de un jirón y se lavó la cara. sonrió al mirarse frente al espejo, feliz y sonriente…después de lo que había llorado.

Acomodó su cabello y lo sujetó con su banda roja. Se puso la mochila al hombro y salió corriendo hacía la entrada.

Corría entre los callejones de Konoha saludando a media aldea con un rostro completamente feliz.

Llega a la puerta y se encuentra con Tsunade, Kakashi, Naruto y Sai.

La Hokage le da el mapa y las hierbas. Todos le desean buena suerte, y su sensei le da algunos consejos.

Les dedicó una última mirada y les sonrió dulcemente. Todos alzaban su brazo para despedirla. Después de eso, ella corrió entre la vereda…

-.-

Ya estaba frente a aquél bosque. El ambiente tétrico y espeluznante que tenía aquél lugar, la hizo palidecer y tragar saliva constantemente. Se estremeció por un momento, y entró al bosque. Caminó despacio y en silencio, no quería llamar la atención de las criaturas que ahí albergaban. Se detuvo un momento para sacar su capa y ponérsela, tenía algo de frío...luego, sacó su mapa y su brújula…caminar solo viéndo árboles enormes y niebla por doquier, la hacían dudar si iba por buen camino.

Checó el mapa y enarcó las cejas…después, le echó un ojo a la brújula y apuntaba al Norte, y ella debía ir a este…suspiró, y guardó las cosas…dio vuelta a la derecha y empezó a andar.

Mientras mas andaba, mas perdida se sentía…y la sensación de que alguien la estaría esperándo, era algo que la llenaban un poco de miedo. Volteó a mirar al cielo, y se dio cuenta que estaba oscureciendo. Ademas, había rastro de que habría una fuerte tormenta. Se detuvo y empezó a acampar. Recogió algunos troncos pequeños y los junto. Tomó dos piedras y las frotó una contra la otra. Tardó un poco, pero logró hacer fuego…cubrió la fogata con un manto, para evitar que la lluvia la apagara.

Se sentó junto a la fogata y cubrió sus piernas con sus brazos. Frotó ambas manos y las acercó a la fogata. Empezaba a descender la temperatura.

La lluvia empezó a procesarze mas fuerte, y ella se acurrucó mas a ella misma.

Miró al cielo y lo vió mas negro que la oscuridad. Ya era la noche.

De repente, el sueño empezaba a vencerla…no había dormido desde las 5:00 AM.

Sus ojos se entrecerraban, mientras ella luchaba por mantenerse despierta. Era muy peligroso quedarse dormida sola en el bosque de noche. Los animales o los bandidos podría aparecer y hacer de las suyas. No aguantó más y cerró los ojos. Al cabo de unos cuántos minutos, se quedó profundamente dormida…

-.-

Oía voces entre sueños.

-"Quién está hablando…?Quién es…?"-se decía la pelirosada en su mente.

Un estremecimiento hizo que se despertara exaltada, y se diera cuenta de la situación: había mucho viento. Un alivio superior a cualquier cosa, la invadió y suspiró calmada…

-Solo era mi imaginación…-dijo entre risas.

Se sentó de nuevo y miró a su alrededor. Al parecer había tenido suerte, y ninguna criatura se acercó a su casa de acampar. Volteó al cielo, y se dio cuenta que ya era de mañana, pero el sol aún no saldría. Decidió empacar todo y seguir con su camino.

Siguió el pequeño caminito del bosque y miraba a todo su alrededor.

Entonces, escucha pasos a lo lejos. Se detiene y escucha mas atenta: era una docena.

Se esconde detrás de un árbol y saca un kunai de su bolsa. Mira sigilosamente hacía todos lados, y cuando menos se lo espera, ya la tenían rodeada. Eran 12 shinobis de la aldea de la hierba. La chica atacó ágilmente a tres de ellos, pero no fue suficiente. Uno de ellos la hirió en un brazo, y otro la golpeó fuertemente. Sakura con sus últimas fuerzas, corrió lo más rápido que pudo a cualquier lado. Llegó a un acantilado y frenó inmediatamente. Ya no tendría salvación, estaba a punto de perder el conocimiento. Ya estaba por darse por vencida, cuando vió de entre los arbustos una sombra tan oscura que no pudo distinguir quién era. La persona acabó rápidamente con los ninjas, pero Sakura estaba muy débil y no podía seguir conciente. Se rindió ante el suelo y cayó inconciente. Sus ojos se fueron cerrando lentamente, mientras veía que unas 3 sombras más llegaban detrás de la persona que le había salvado la vida.

Miró que la persona se acercó a ella, pero no pudo ver más por quedar inconciente…

Bueno, hasta aquí el primer capítulo…cada vez se me ocurrían mas ideas, pero logré acomodarlas bien. Espero les haya gustado, les agradecería que me dejaran su comentario por favor.

Matta ne!

Abby-san~


End file.
